


Waiting

by Firelight_and_Rain



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Epilogue, M/M, Spoilers, The Jacket Appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelight_and_Rain/pseuds/Firelight_and_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's waiting.</p>
<p>To provide moral support, or so he'd claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

They’d won.

For now.

Poe Dameron would have been more surprised if he hadn’t spent most of his life telling himself that, over and over, until it felt as sure of a thing as gravity, as the exultation in the pit of his stomach when he pulled a barrel roll. The fact that was alive and intact to see it - that one was a bit of a surprise.

And that the man who was to thank for both their victory and Poe’s own well-being was hanging onto his own life by a thread while Poe got to celebrate and Rey chased what it was she was supposed to be chasing - well, that one was the kicker.

The thing is, Poe Dameron was charming as hell, and he knew it. Sometimes he had to wonder when it would all fall out beneath him, but being a good person around Finn - well, that was just easy as breathing. Not that they’d spent so much time around each other, when it was all told, but the memories Poe did have were good ones. Poe expected that Finn’s glowing happiness upon seeing him alive and intact was a good half gratitude. As if Finn owed Poe Dameron anything but a coat, one that Poe was more than happy to think had been a comfort to his newfound friend in his and Rey’s adventures.

It just wasn’t - it just wasn’t fair. Poe Dameron was happy to swallow the concept of people being even better than he appeared on the outside, but this? Poe supposed he couldn’t swallow the concept of a saint. He’d rather people get to see their rewards. He felt much better about it all that way.

Even being dragged onto Kylo Ren’s ship, Poe had known that he’d had his reward and then some. Everyone in the Resistance knew he was, he had friends and lovers and admirers, he had his X-Wing and his stories to tell and his sense of style.

And Finn? Finn hadn’t even had a damn name to call his own. Poe hoped that he had his admirers. Well, he’d picked up one. He hoped that he’d appreciated his time walking with heroes. He hoped that he had Rey’s love, as Rey obviously had his.

Sitting beside his bedside, hoping to see any sign of life, Poe suspected that it would take some doing to convince Finn that he was a hero. That he should try out a hero’s reward, Dark Side take being a damned designation. Ideas started to pile up at the back of his mind. He wondered if Finn would like seeing firsthand what an X-Wing could do in the hands of a good pilot when they weren’t fleeing for their lives. He wondered if the medics would even let him take Finn out flying when he woke up.

One of the medics had tried to return his jacket to him when they’d first started patching Finn up. He’d taken it and had it sown up and brought it back, leaving it folded up next to Finn’s tank in clear view, insisting that they leave it there. He might have pulled fame, a little bit. He wanted Finn to have some connection to who he was becoming right next to him when he woke up, and that was the only thing that Poe could think of. It was his coat now, anyway.

It wasn’t like he could hold the guy’s hand until he woke up.


End file.
